Lady of Steel
by Fonique2
Summary: Alayna would be considered trouble by Prince Arthur. Yet, as her talents land her a job in Camelot, Arthur constantly finds himself in her company. Will this troublesome girl and the cocky prince be able to stand each other? Only time will tell. ArthurXOC.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, just my OC and her family.**

**This is my first Merlin story. Please enjoy!**

01\. The Beginning

Buildings and people were blurs as Alayna ran by, streams of curly, golden hair trailing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see the crimson cloaks of the Camelot knights fading into the distance. She laughed aloud in triumph, turning her attention forward just as she slammed into something solid. The wind was knocked out of her and she fell to the ground.

Holding a hand to her head, Alayna sat up, peering up to see what she had run into. It was a boy, about her age with blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes. He wore chainmail. Beside him was another boy with black hair, wearing clothes worthy of a servant, as they were close to the castle.

Arthur peered down at the girl who had barreled into him. Her golden curls tumbled down her back as she tilted her head up to look at him with the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen. Despite being a female, this girl was dressed in a tan shirt and brown vest, breeches and brown boots. A sword was strapped to her waist and a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

Shouting reached the ears of the three teenagers. Alayna hopped to her feet, ready to flee, but it was too late. Arthur stood in front of her and the knights were closing in behind her. In seconds, a knight was behind Alayna, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her firmly.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked the knights who had been chasing Alayna. He had to speak slightly louder because of the construction going on behind him.

"We found this girl hunting outside of the city walls," the knight holding Alayna answered.

Arthur nodded. "You may leave, I will handle this."

Alayna was released. The knights bowed their heads and left. Wearily, Alayna watched Arthur.

"Hunting without permission is forbidden in Camelot," Arthur told Alayna.

"I'm aware," Alayna replied.

Arthur glanced at his companion, Merlin, then back to the girl. "This is considered theft and is punishable."

"Yes."

"Yes….what?" Arthur prompted.

'Shoot…what am I supposed to say?' Alayna thought. 'Your Grace? No, that's for the king. My lord? He's not a lord, is he? Just a prince.'

Arthur could practically see the wheels turning in the girl's head, making him raise an eyebrow.

Finally, Alayna answered with the only words she could come up with. "Yes, your…" Alayna eyed the chainmail and the obvious muscles underneath. "…manliness?"

Merlin snorted, but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Your manliness?" Arthur echoed.

Alayna was spared a response by a shout.

"Arthur!"

Arthur, Merlin, and Alayna glanced over to see an older man striding towards them. A metal crown sat atop his head and was dressed all in black. He came to a stop before them.

"Arthur, you are meant to be in the training yard; what are you doing here?"

Arthur responded, but Alayna wasn't paying attention. For just then, movement behind Arthur caught her eye. A large brick that was being hauled up by a rope for atop the castle wall broke free from its binding and was falling, straight for Arthur's head.

"Look out!" Alayna yelled, rushing Arthur and pushing him away.

The large brick landed where Arthur had been a second before, cracking the stone road beneath it. Everyone glanced to the stone in surprise, before looking at Alayna. Feeling awkward, Alayna got to her feet, backing away from the prince, whose life she had just saved. Arthur, too, got to his feet.

The new arrival looked over at Alayna. "What is your name, little girl?"

Alayna glared. "I'm not a little girl. I'm seventeen, old man."

Merlin took in a sharp breath of air as the man looked crossly at Alayna.

"_Old man_?" Arthur was shocked. "Do you know who this man is?"

"Uther Pendragon," Alayna answered with a shrug.

"And are you aware that he the _king_?"

"Quite."

Uther chose to ignore Alayna's rudeness. He addressed the girl again. "What is your name?"

Alayna raised her head high. "Alayna Thorel."

"Thorel…" Uther echoed. "The same Thorel as Aldwin Thorel, Lord of Kent?"

"He is my father."

"You are the sister of Sir Thorel then? The knight Lord Aldwin sent to Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Alayna bowed her head.

"He died in combat," Arthur said aloud for his father's benefit.

Uther turned his attention back to the girl before him. "Why have you not returned to Kent?"

"I like it here in Camelot, sire," Alayna said, looking almost embarrassed to admit it.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'So now she remembers her titles…'

"How have you been surviving on your own?" Uther asked, more out of curiosity.

"I make weapons, Your Grace," Alayna said.

Uther glanced down to the sword Alayna carried. He nodded to it. Alayna unsheathed the sword, carefully handing it to the king.

"Did you make this?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Your Grace."

Uther examined the sword, taking a few swings with it and balancing it in his hands. He held it up to his face, looking at the metal and hilt. Carefully, he handed it back to Alayna.

"You are talented," he commented. "The smith who works for my army has recently removed his own hand while working. I am in need of a replacement."

"Father, are you suggesting this girl should take his place?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Yes," Uther answered. "See to it she is transferred to a chamber in the castle and get her to work. Our knights are lacking sharpened weapons."

"But….she's a _girl_," Arthur protested.

"Exactly. So if **she **has to save you again, I'll strip you of your armor and give it to her."

With that, Uther turned on his heel and left.

"Congratulations," Merlin turned to Alayna. "You now have to follow anything Arthur says."

Alayna groaned.


	2. The Intruder

02\. The Intruder

"Hello, Alayna."

Alayna glanced over her shoulder, shaking blonde bangs from her eyes. She smiled upon seeing her visitor.

"Hello, Merlin," Alayna replied, putting down the sword she had been working on. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Arthur," Merlin rolled his eyes. He wandered over to a near table, dumping armor down on its surface. "Arthur needs his armor mended _again._"

Alayna wiped at her forehead, moving over to take a look at the armor. "Again? Isn't he supposed to be a great fighter? How is he ruining his armor so often?"

Merlin shrugged.

"When does he need this by?" Alayna asked.

"Probably ten minutes ago."

Alayna sighed at the impatient nature of the prince. "Well he's just going to have to wait. I have more important things to do."

"What could be more important than mending the prince's armor?"

Merlin and Alayna glanced over as Arthur entered the room. Alayna's hands found their way to her hips and she frowned. It was Merlin who answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Had to make sure my armor actually found its way down here," Arthur replied. "Also, I was looking for you."

"I finished all my chores-" Merlin started to say.

Arthur held up a hand to silence his servant. "There have been reports of raids outside the castle gates that I need to investigate."

"I'll go ready the horses," Merlin said immediately.

Arthur nodded and Merlin left. Alayna looked at Arthur. "Can't you do that yourself?"

Arthur eyed the girl. "Sure. The thing is, I don't _have _to."

"Tch. All you nobles are lazy."

"_You _are a noble," Arthur reminded the girl. "Though, no one would be able to tell with the way you dress."

Alayna was wearing her work clothes, which resembled what a stable boy might wear.

"Have you ever tried to smith in a dress, smart boy?" Alayna glared. "Why are you still down here bothering me?"

"I need my armor."

"I'll have it done by tonight."

"I need it now."

"That's a shame."

Arthur watched Alayna, amused but trying not to show it. For being of noble birth, she certainly didn't have any manners.

"Shoo," Alayna motioned with her hands.

Arthur rolled his eyes but left, his footsteps echoing against the stone walls. Alayna sighed and got to work.

"How is that woman you saved?" Merlin asked of Arthur.

Alayna had just stepped out of Arthur quarters, having left his armor there for him, when she heard the voices of Merlin and Arthur bouncing down the halls.

"She'll live, or so Gaius says," Arthur replied just as him and Merlin reached Arthur's chambers.

Alayna stood in front of the door, arms crossed over her chest. She was smiling. "What's this I hear? Prince Arthur having a good heart?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything; it'll ruin his reputation," Merlin smiled.

Arthur frowned at the girl, pushing past her to get into his room. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering your armor, _sire_," Alayna followed Arthur in, uninvited.

Arthur went to check his armor and Merlin stopped beside Alayna.

"You certainly get on his nerves," Merlin said to Alayna quietly.

Alayna smiled and whispered back. "It's my tactic to keep him away from me."

"You'll have to teach me."

"Over drinks? Tonight?"

"Deal."

"Good night, Arthur," Alayna said at regular volume. She didn't wait for a response, if she was going to get one, and left.

Alayna waited outside of Arthur's door for twenty minutes before Merlin came out. Together, they walked to the tavern.

"Can't he put himself to bed?" Alayna asked.

"For some reason, nobles lack the ability," Merlin said. "Do _you _lack the ability?"

"No," Alayna said. "Then again, I wasn't really raised as a noble. My father sent me here with my brother when I was little. We had no servants. And speaking of servants, how did you end up working for Arthur?"

They had reached the tavern at this point and took a seat at a wooden bench. The serving girl brought them drinks.

"I saved Arthur's life and the king made me his personal servant."

"Ooo, lucky," Alayna said sarcastically, taking a swing of her drink.

"You have no idea," Merlin muttered. "I have to protect him constantly."

"Yeah?" Alayna smiled. "Why not let him fend for himself?"

"Because…" Merlin hesitated. "He'll make a great king some day."

"Do you think so?" Alayna took a swing of her drink. "You don't think he's like his father?"

"Oh, he's like his father," Merlin assured. "What with the stubbornness and self-righteous attitude but…he'll be just…and fair."

Alayna studied Merlin over her glass. She shrugged. "I hope you're right, Merlin."

"Merlin! Merlin!"

The door to Merlin's room flew open, revealing a frazzled Arthur. Merlin and Alayna, who were sitting on the bed, glanced up.

Arthur caught glimpse of the two and lost what he was about to say. Instead, he eyed the pair suspiciously.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Alayna and Merlin answered simultaneously.

"Right…well-"

But whatever Arthur was about to say was cut off by the sound of bells tolling. The alarm. Merlin, Alayna and Arthur glanced at one another before rushing out of Merlin's room.

Merlin and Alayna followed Arthur as he headed to the throne room. Uther had beaten him there and was already receiving report from a knight.

"Two of the guards guarding the gates are dead, Sire and we have reason to believe there is an intruder in Camelot," a knight told Uther.

"What was the manner of their death?" Uther asked.

"There appears to be no wounds, Sire," the knight replied. "It appears as though they just fell over and died."

Uther's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Arthur took over.

"I want Camelot searched immediately," Arthur ordered.

The knight bowed and hurried off.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Get Alayna back to her chamber safely, then join the search, Merlin."

"What? No. I want to help search," Alayna protested.

Arthur watched the girl. She was brave for a girl he decided, but also stupid. Whoever this intruder was, they could take out such a small girl.

Arthur sighed. "I don't have time to babysit you, Alayna."

Alayna fumed.

"Let's go," Arthur sighed before Alayna could open her mouth.

Merlin glanced at Alayna before he went after Arthur. Alayna followed. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Merlin.

"Merlin, make sure Morgana is safe and that the intruder is not here for her. Alayna, you come with me."

Alayna wanted to protest and go with Merlin, but she knew better than to argue with Arthur. Merlin went his separate way and Alayna and Arthur hurried along outside.

"Do you have your sword with you?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Alayna replied, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. Arthur did the same.

Just then, there was a scuffling sound from around the corner. Alayna and Arthur froze. Arthur put his index finger to his lips and quietly drew his sword. Alayna followed suit. Arthur counted down on his fingers from three to one and whipped around the corner. The sound of a fight reached Alayna's ears.

Quickly, Alayna dashed around the corner to see Arthur wrestling the blade out of someone's hand. The person in question was dressed all in black, including a black cloak that covered their face. Alayna walked over, hitting the figure in the back of the neck with the hilt of her sword. The figure dropped their sword and fell to the ground, sprawling out.

Arthur glanced up Alayna, who winked. Arthur couldn't help but smirk. He sheathed his sword and squatted, pulling back the hood of the person he had been fighting. It was man, probably in his twenties. He had dark black hair with a gaunt face. The man's eyes twitched open. Arthur quickly restrained the man's wrists before he could gain his wits about him.

In the meantime, Alayna picked up the man's sword. It was bigger than hers, with a golden hilt, which made Alayna narrow her eyes in suspicion. She then glanced to the blade, which was covered in a crimson substance.

"I think you've found our intruder, Arthur," Alayna commented, turning the sword so she could look at it better.

Arthur looked back to the man. "Who are you?"

The man spit on the ground, glaring up at Arthur. Alayna looked back at the man and her head tilted in question. Something seemed awfully familiar about this man; but before she could put her finger on it, two Camelot knights came dashing over.

"Sire!"

Arthur stood, hauling the intruder with him. "Take this man to the dungeons. See what you can get out of him."

"Yes, Sire," one of the knights said before taking custody of the intruder.

Arthur motioned for Alayna to follow him back into the castle.

"Not bad, for a girl," Arthur commented.

Alayna sniffed. "I could beat you any day, pretty boy."

"Oh?" Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Care to place a wager on that?"

Alayna smiled over at the boy. "Maybe. Let me think of what I want first."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his head so that he could smile.

Alayna punched Arthur in the arm. "Come on, I'll race you back to the throne room."

"I don't think-" Arthur started, but Alayna was already sprinting ahead.

"You're going to lose!" Alayna called over her shoulder.

Arthur shook his head, smiling before he dashed after the girl.


	3. The Feast

**Warning: This chapter contains a potentially distressing scene of sexual nature. If you believe this may upset you, please do not read.**

03\. The Feast

"He's good with a sword," Alayna commented before taking a bite of the apple in her hand.

"Arthur?" Merlin glanced up from his work and over to the blonde in question, who was in the practice yard with the other knights.

"Yes," Alayna confirmed, sitting on the table Merlin worked at, legs crossed.

"Yeah, he's alright," Merlin shrugged.

"Alright?" Alayna chuckled. "Merlin, who are you to judge such a skill?"

Merlin half smiled at the girl.

"You two spend an awful lot of time together."

Alayna and Merlin glanced over to see Arthur approaching. He stopped before them.

"Is there something I should know about?" Arthur smirked.

Alayna snorted. "Me? With Merlin?"

Merlin gave Alayna a look.

Alayna coughed, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean...no, Sire."

"Sire," a knight approached Arthur. "There is something I wish to speak to you about."

Arthur turned to greet the knight. "Yes?"

But the knight had forgotten his conversation. Instead, he found himself staring, transfixed, at Alayna. It was quiet for a long moment, making everyone feel awkward, until the knight began to speak.

The knight bowed at the waist. "My Lady. Forgive me, but I do not know your name."

"Alayna Thorel," Alayna replied. "And you ser?"

"Ser Nicholas Mayne, my lady."

"Oh please, don't call me that," Alayna blushed.

"As you wish," Ser Mayne said, smiling at Alayna. He had brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. "What are you doing out here, my l-Alayna?"

"Do you not know who I am?" Alayna smiled widely. "I'm the new smith."

This caught the knight by surprise. "You? Truly? You mended my armor last week; it was flawless."

Alayna laughed nervously, blushing fiercely.

"Will you take a walk with me, Alayna? I'd love to learn how such a lovely thing became so fluent in the art of smithing," Ser Mayne offered his hand.

Alayna shot a glance at Merlin, who smiled with encouragement. Returning her emerald gaze to Nicholas, she took his hand and let him help her from table.

Arthur stared after the pair as they went for a walk. "What just happened?"

"You have a very gentlemanly knight," Merlin said, polishing the sword in front of him.

Arthur frowned as he watched the backs of Nicholas and Alayna. Merlin glanced up, catching the look on Arthur's face. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You're not jealous, are you Arthur?"

Arthur let out a sarcastic laugh. "Please, Merlin. Jealous of what? That girl is trouble. She has no manners, she dresses like a man and she seems to forget that she's not in charge here."

Merlin muffled a snicker. "As you say, Sire."

Arthur glared over at Merlin. "Make sure my cape is pressed for this evening."

"What's this evening?" Merlin asked.

"The feast. It is my father's birthday."

"Will you be taking Alayna as your guest?" Merlin grinned slyly.

Arthur was not amused. "Be sure to polish my boots as well."

With that, Arthur left, leaving a chuckling Merlin behind.

"Alayna?" Arthur knocked on the door to Alayna's chambers before stepping inside. At first, the room appeared empty, but then Alayna's voice drifted from behind her dressing screen.

"Arthur? What do you want?"

Arthur, used to Alayna's lack of manners, stepped fully inside. "Do you have my ceremonial sword sharpened? I was hoping to wear it tonight."

"Of course."

Alayna stepped out from behind the screen, making her way over to her table to retrieve the sword. Arthur found his jaw dropping. Alayna had donned a tight-fitting dress made of green silk that matched her eyes. Her golden hair was pulled away from her face but still tumbled in ringlets down her back.

As Alayna turned to hand Arthur his sword, he shook his head, grasping the sword. "I've never seen you so...dressed up."

Alayna blushed, glancing away. "I know, I look silly."

"I didn't say that," Arthur said, regretting the statement as soon as he said it.

Alayna grinned shyly. "Thank you. Ser Mayne has invited me to the feast tonight as his guest."

Arthur frowned. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Arthur pivoted to see Nicholas standing in Alayna's doorway. He bowed his head. "Sire. I hope it is okay I have invited our lovely Alayna?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Of course it is."

Nicholas smiled before offering his arm to Alayna. "Are you ready?"

Alayna smiled, taking his arm. She looked to Arthur. "See you at the feast."

Arthur watched the two exit the room. For some reason, Arthur did not enjoy the sight. But he was being ridiculous. And he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He strapped on his sword and left the room.

Arthur sat sourly in his seat as couples whirled around the ballroom. His gaze was set on Alayna, who was laughing as Ser Nicholas twirled her around.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear, which made him jump.

Arthur turned a fierce gaze on Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to pour your wine, Sire," Merlin responded.

Arthur grumbled and returned to his sour mood. The dance ended and Arthur was surprised to find Alayna walking up to his table. She curtsied, which Arthur had been certain she didn't know how to do.

"May I have a dance, Sire?" she asked.

Arthur grew uncomfortable. "I don't know if it is suitable for a prince to dance with a smith."

"Do you forget that I am a lady of Kent?" Alayna asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well you never dress the part, I often forget."

"Well I'm dressed the part tonight, so come."

Arthur sighed but got to his feet. He met Alayna, taking her hand in his before moving her around the dance floor with expertise.

"Why Sire, I didn't know you could dance," Alayna said playfully.

"I'm quite surprised you're not tripping over your own feet," Arthur replied.

"Me too," Alayna whispered like it was a secret.

Arthur smiled despite himself.

The dance was over quickly and Alayna and Arthur returned to their respective seats for the toast to the king. Alayna was distracted for the rest of the evening by Nicholas, who was as charming and witty as he was handsome. He was, however, a very heavy drinker as well and as the evening wore on, Nicholas' charm wore off and he became more adamant and rude, but Alayna tried to look past it.

When the feast was over, Ser Nicholas offered to walk Alayna back to her chambers. She was uneasy, but accepted. As they stood, Nicholas stumbled, forcing Alayna to catch the knight.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Alayna asked.

"Fine," Nicholas said, annoyed. "Let's go."

Alayna glanced uncertainly up at the king's table, where Arthur was sitting. His eyes were on her and Ser Nicholas. She felt uncomfortable with the knight, but did not want to appear weak in front of Arthur and glanced away, making her way to her chambers.

"Thank you for this evening, Ser," Alayna said politely as she opened the door to her room. She waited for the knight to bow and take his leave, but instead, his bloodshot eyes lingered on Alayna. Alayna cleared her throat. "Good night, Ser."

Alayna moved to close her door but Nicholas caught it, pushing it open. He took a heavy step into the room, causing Alayna to take a step back. She glanced over her shoulder to her bedside table, where the nearest blade was. She made to grab it, but Nicholas saw her gaze and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let me go," Alayna demanded, trying to jerk free, but the knight was strong.

"I say when the night is over," Nicholas leered.

Alayna tried to stomp on Nicholas' foot but he managed to step away in time. Nicholas pushed Alayna up against a wall, hand grabbing at her skirts.

Alayna began to panic. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but to no avail. Nicholas' face was so close to hers she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Nicholas reached beneath her skirts...

"Let her go."

Alayna felt relief rush over her. Nicholas peered over his shoulder to find Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Sire...what are you doing here?" Nicholas asked, but he did not release Alayna.

Arthur's eyes met Alayna's. Hers were filled with a fear he'd never before seen.

"Let her go, Nicholas," Arthur repeated.

Nicholas frowned. "I don't think this involves you, Sire. We're just finishing our lovely evening."

"Alayna, come here," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of the knight.

Alayna attempted to comply, but Nicholas slammed her back against the wall. She winced in pain but was determined not to cry out.

Arthur drew his sword. "Let her go, or I will strip you of your title."

Nicholas growled. Arthur could see the wheel turning in his mind. It was a struggle between a knight of Camelot, and the alcohol.

Finally, Nicholas released Alayna so suddenly she fell to her knees. He spit on the ground. "Bitch isn't worth it."

He stalked out of the room, glaring at Arthur as he passed. Arthur made sure he was gone before he sheathed his sword and hurried over to Alayna. He grabbed her elbow, helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alayna glanced away, embarrassed, which didn't surprise Arthur. She was such a prideful girl, and strong he knew, but alcohol could change the best of men. Alayna may be strong, but she was still a woman and men were likely to take advantage of her because of the value she possessed: her body.

"I'm fine..." Alayna whispered, unable to meet Arthur's gaze. "Thank you, Sire."

Arthur frowned, missing the confident girl who got on his nerves.

"You best get some sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Do you have work for me, Sire?" Alayna asked.

"No. You are to meet me in the training yards for practice," Arthur said, headed to the door.

"Sire?"

"Don't be late," Arthur said before closing the door behind him.

Alayna stared at the spot where had just stood. Slowly, a smile slid onto her face.


	4. The Enchantment

**A/N: This chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 10 "Sweet Dreams". Characters have been changed but the basic plot is essentially the same**.

04\. The Enchantment

"Quicker," Arthur instructed, narrowly dodging a blow from Alayna's sword.

Alayna glared. "Quicker? I'm almost hacked your bloody arm off."

"You don't sound very ladylike," Arthur taunted.

"Good," Alayna huffed.

Arthur made a swing at Alayna, which she countered with her blade. "Why do you try so very hard to be unladylike?"

"I don't try," Alayna frowned. "It's just...being a lady never seemed appealing to me. Sitting around all day, sewing and listening to who has a lover on the side other than their lord. I'd rather be out here, kicking the butts of princes."

Arthur smirked. "I don't remember that last part."

Alayna opened her mouth to reply, but a voice cut her off.

"Alayna."

Arthur and Alayna stopped and peered over to see Nicholas walking towards them. Alayna's grip tightened on her sword and Arthur drew nearer to her.

"Ser Nicholas," Alayna said dryly as he stopped before them.

"Alayna, I wish to offer you my sincerest apologies. I don't know what came over me the other night. I am...mortified with my actions. I can only hope you will forgive me. And you as well, Sire."

Alayna chewed on the inside of her mouth before answering. "You are forgiven, Ser."

Relief visibly washed over Nicholas. "Thank you, my lady."

Arthur watched Alayna as though she had sprouted another head. Had she gone mad? Had she forgotten what this man had attempted to do? But Arthur said nothing as Nicholas bowed to Alayna and kissed her hand.

"Sire," Nicholas bowed before taking his leave.

Arthur turned to Alayna, ready to speak his mind when Merlin came running up.

"Arthur," Merlin stopped before the prince, out of breath. "Your father is requesting your presence."

"Did he say why?" Arthur asked, already on the move. Merlin and Alayna hurried after to him.

"No but there appears to be visitors with him."

Arthur tried hard to think of who those visitors would be. Finally, he remembered his father speaking to him a month ago that his good friend, the Lord of Anglia, and his daughter would be visiting.

The three came to a stop outside of the throne room. Arthur turned to Alayna. "Alayna, you should probably get to work or something. I don't think my father will look too kindly upon your presence."

"Fine," Alayna sighed. "Merlin, come find me later."

With that, Alayna walked over, her footsteps echoing against the stone walls.

Arthur turned a questioning look on Merlin. "See her later? What's that about?"

Merlin couldn't help but smirk. "As friends, Arthur."

Arthur knew Merlin was trying not to laugh at him, but he had no time for this nonsense. Instead, Arthur turned around and entered the throne room, Merlin following.

"Ah, Arthur," Uther peered over to see his son approaching. "Surely you remember Lord Reinald Argerich?"

Arthur bowed at the waist. "It's been quite some time, my lord."

Lord Argerich smiled. "Indeed, why you were just a lad when I saw you last. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Rosaline."

A young woman, about Arthur's age, stepped out from behind her father. She was a beauty with long, black hair and eyes as blue as a sapphire. She was short, but curvy. She curtsied.

"My lady," Arthur bowed his head.

Rosaline smiled shyly. She moved to take a step towards the prince, but tripped on the cloth of her gown, falling to the floor. With his quick reflexes, Arthur caught Rosaline, carefully replacing her on her feet.

"Oh, thank you my prince," the girl said, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "I can be ever so clumsy. Please, take this as a token of my gratitude."

Rosaline reached into her sleeve, pulling out a white handkerchief embroidered with gold.

Arthur accepted the token. "Thank you, my lady."

Arthur pocketed the cloth. The smallest smirk formed on Rosaline's lips, but when Arthur looked up, it was gone. Merlin, watching from afar, narrowed his eyes.

"So, what do you think of Rosaline?" Merlin asked later that night as Arthur was preparing for bed.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, removing his sword from his waist.

"She's pretty," Merlin prompted.

"And completely off limits," Arthur interrupted. "Rosaline is betrothed to another otherwise my father would have tried to marry us by now. Besides, she's not my type."

"What is your type?" Merlin asked.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin. "Not you."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

Bright and early the next day, Merlin entered Arthur's room, prepared to get him ready for the day. But much to his surprise, Arthur was already up and dressed, pacing the floor.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"Ah, Merlin!" Arthur smiled widely, making Merlin raise an eyebrow. "I was hoping you would do something for me."

"I'm listening," Merlin said, headed over to Arthur's bed to make it.

"I need you to find Lady Rosaline and ask her if she would like to go riding with me this afternoon."

"Sire?" Merlin looked up confused.

"And find me a rose. I'm sure she would like a rose."

Merlin stopped what he was doing, standing straight. "Why would you give her a rose?"

"Do you live under a rock?" Arthur asked. "A rose is a common symbol for a romantic gesture, idiot."

"I know...so why are you giving one to Rosaline?"

"You just can't put two and two together, can you?"

"But I thought she wasn't your type?"

"I never said that," Arthur scoffed.

Merlin was thoroughly confused. "But you did say she was betrothed to someone else."

"Minor detail," Arthur said, waving his hand airily.

"But-"

"You know, maybe I'd better go find Lady Rosaline myself," Arthur said. And with that, he left his chambers, leaving a very confused Merlin.

Alayna stepped away from the stuffed dummy she was using for practice. Shaking bangs out of her eyes, she glanced up at the sun. She had been out here for at least an hour and Arthur still had not shown up. Sheathing her sword, Alayna frowned. She hoped he wasn't ill.

Alayna figured the best person to ask about Arthur's whereabouts would be Merlin, so she headed back to the castle. But there was no need to search for Merlin; he was standing outside. Beside him were two horses. Atop one was Arthur, atop the other was Lady Rosaline. Arthur was chatting away to the girl, while she smiled and nodded. They left as soon as Alayna walked up.

"Merlin!"

Merlin glanced over. "Alayna?"

"What the hell?" Alayna pointed at the departing Arthur. "Where has he been? We were supposed to have practice this morning."

"Oh, he's going on a date with Lady Rosaline," Merlin explained.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he's smitten with her," Merlin said thoughtfully.

Alayna watched the retreating backs of Arthur and Rosaline. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Merlin...this is not good."

"Are you jealous?"

"Don't be an idiot," Alayna scoffed. "Look, I knew Rosaline when we were girls. She's been betrothed to someone since she was eight."

"Yeah, so?"

"So," Alayna rolled her eyes. "If Arthur attempts to court her, tensions between the betrothed family and Camelot could rise. This is serious. This could start a war."

Realization dawned upon Merlin. "You're right. But what are we to do? This whole thing is strange to begin with. Just last night he was saying she wasn't his type."

"What is his type?" Alayna asked.

Merlin grinned. "Why? Want to know if it's you?"

Alayna's face lit up. "What!? No!"

Merlin snickered, earning him a punch in the arm from Alayna.

"Well what do you purpose we do?" Merlin asked, clearing his throat to rid himself of laughter.

Alayna thought so hard her face scrunched together in thought. "Well, one of us is going to have to keep them apart while the other investigates this sudden infatuation."

Merlin gave Alayna a look.

"Well I'm not distracting them. Don't want them thinking I'm jealous or something," Alayna said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It has to be you. You can't very well search Arthur's chambers. If you're caught, you could lose a hand."

Alayna huffed. "Fine. Arthur owes us."

"You have no idea," Merlin muttered.

When Alayna finally caught up with Arthur and Rosaline, they were camped beside a river making googley eyes at one another. Alayna's eyes narrowed. How very strange for Rosaline to be responding to Arthur's advances when she was already betrothed to another.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl in the world?" Arthur asked of Rosaline.

Alayna scowled. 'She's not that pretty.'

Arthur stared deep into Rosaline's blue eyes before he leaned in towards her face. Alayna frantically looked around until she saw a small rock on the ground beside her. Picking it up, Alayna tossed his at Arthur's head. It had the desired affect. Arthur tore away before his lips met Rosaline's and he put a hand to his head.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, looking about himself.

Alayna sighed. 'Merlin better find something; this is going to be a tiring afternoon.'

And it was. By the time Alayna sneakily followed Arthur and Rosaline back to the castle, she was worn out; but Arthur and Rosaline had not shared a single kiss.

"Until supper, my lady," Arthur said, kissing Rosaline's hand. She planted a kiss on Arthur's cheek before disappearing inside. Arthur watched her leave with a dreamy expression in his face.

Alayna watched Rosaline leave and wondered if she should follow her in case Arthur tried to be near her. But as she was deciding, the horse she was hiding behind moved and Arthur turned around, catching sight of Alayna.

"Alayna!" Arthur greeted, moving towards her. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Uh...yeah," Alayna said.

"Just like Lady Rosaline," Arthur sighed.

Alayna did not like seeing Arthur this way. It made her frown. Alayna was spared a response by Merlin running out of the castle.

"Alayna!"

"Oh, uh, got to go Arthur," Alayna said before hurrying to meet Merlin.

As Alayna met Merlin, she grabbed him by his sleeve, pulling him aside.

"Did you find anything?" Alayna whispered.

"This." Merlin pulled out a handkerchief.

"Um..."

"Rosaline gave this to him yesterday when they met," Merlin explained. "I think it might be enchanted."

"Enchanted? What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch," Merlin said, which Alayna found suspicious but didn't question.

"Why would Rosaline give Arthur an enchanted handkerchief to make him fall in love with her?"

"Perhaps she planned to start a fight with Camelot?" Merlin guessed.

"But why?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Well in any case, if he is being enchanted, how do we stop it?" Alayna asked.

"Maybe if we destroy the handkerchief..."

"Done."

Alayna snatched the cloth from Merlin and marched over to a nearby fire that was keeping a vendor warm. Alayna threw the cloth in and watched as it smoked a strange purple color before disintegrating.

"Well, that was quick," Merlin smirked when Alayna joined him again.

"Shut up, Merlin," Alayna glared. "Go find Arthur and see that he's back to normal."

Merlin walked away, smirking to himself.

"Dumb boys," Alayna muttered under her breath before heading back to her chambers. She had an afternoon's worth of work to catch up on.

Later that evening, there was a knock on Alayna's door. Wiping her dirty hands on her apron, Alayna went to answer it.

"Merlin," she smiled, letting the boy inside.

"Arthur is back to normal," he reported. "Doesn't even remember trying to woo Rosaline."

"Well, I suppose that's good," Alayna said. "Merlin...how did you know the handkerchief was enchanted?"

Merlin quickly grew uncomfortable. "Well...I..."

"Merlin..." Alayna lowered her voice. "Do you have magic?"

Merlin's face paled but he finally answered frantically. "You can't tell anyone."

Alayna smiled encouragingly. "Merlin, do you really think I'd let Uther execute you? Your secret is safe with me."

The fear dissipated from Merlin's face. Alayna's heart went out to the boy; having to hide his identity like that? Smiling, Alayna pulled Merlin into a hug, which he returned. They hadn't the chance to pull away when someone appeared in Alayna's doorway.

Merlin and Alayna glanced over to see Arthur standing there. Merlin jumped away like Alayna was fire, which confused Alayna.

"Arthur, did you need something?" Alayna asked.

Arthur watched Merlin for a long second before his eyes found Alayna."Is this a bad time?"

"Of course not. What do you need?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I um..."

Merlin and Alayna glanced at each other.

Arthur finished the rest of his sentence quickly. "Um...nothing. I was just looking for Merlin. Thought'd he be here and he is. Come Merlin."

And with that, Arthur turned on his heel and left. Alayna raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure he's acting normal?" Alayna asked.

Arthur smiled slyly. "I think he still might be dealing with the affects of infatuation."

"Can you do something about it?" Alayna asked.

Merlin watched the clueless girl for a minute before smirking. He muttered under his breath. "Probably not."

Merlin walked out, leaving behind a very confused Alayna.


	5. Sibling Rivalry

05\. Sibling Rivalry

The bells were tolling loudly, echoing within the castle walls. Arthur should have been headed outside to search the castle walls, but he wasn't. Instead, he found himself outside Alayna's door. There was a fifty-fifty chance she was actually in there.

"Alayna!" he pounded on the door frantically. "Alayna!"

The door opened, revealing Alayna. She was dressed white a white shirt over black pants and black boots. Her sword was strapped to her hip.

"No," Arthur said guessing her intentions.

"You can't stop me and you were foolish to try," Alayna said, pushing past Arthur and out into the corridor.

Arthur gave an aggravated cry and moved after the blonde. They moved like shadows down the hallways. They turned a corner to see a figure dressed in black disappearing down a flight of stairs. Stairs which led to the dungeons.

Arthur glanced to Alayna and motioned for her to stay. He took the lead. Alayna rolled her eyes and, against Arthur's wishes, followed.

The two snuck down the steps and peered around the corner. The figure they had spotted had incapacitated the guards and was nearing the cell where a prisoner sat. The same prisoner Arthur had caught last time there was an intruder only a month ago. They mystery person drew a dagger.

Alayna rushed forwards, putting her blade on the side of the attacker's neck. "Drop it."

The attacker brought back an elbow, slamming it into Alayna's abdomen. Her blade dropped from her hand as she nearly fell to the ground. The attack attacker plunged his blade down at her. Alayna rolled out of the way, grabbing his sword. She shot to her feet, stabbing the man in the abdomen. Alayna stepped back as the men fell to the ground.

Arthur walked forward, nudging the limp body with the toe of his boot. Not a sound escaped his lips.

"Good going, Alayna," Arthur's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Now we don't know why he was here."

"Sure we do," Alayna said, sheathing her sword. She glanced to the prisoner. "He was here for him."

The man in the cell shrank away. "I'll tell you nothing!"

Arthur moved towards the cell. "Whoever sent you in the first place sent someone to kill you. Why do you still cling to loyalty?"

The prisoner seemed to struggle internally for a while before he answered. Bloodshot eyes found Alayna. "I'm here for her."

Arthur glanced over to the girl, who only looked confused. "Me? Why?"

"Althalos sent me to kill you."

"W-What? N-No. You're lying!" Alayna insisted.

"Who's Althalos?" Arthur asked, feeling lost.

"My older brother…" Alayna whispered, her wide green eyes set on her would-be-assassin.

"It's true. Your father is, shall we say, "growing ill"."

Alayna's face paled.

"Since Lord Althalos will be sitting on the throne soon, he wanted you and your little brother out of the picture."

"What have you done to Amis?" Alayna panicked.

"_Me_? Nothing. He was my target after you but I clearly didn't make it that far."

"Why would he want to kill us?" Alayna asked in a small voice.

"So that neither of you has claim to the throne of course."

"And he sent an assassin to kill you to keep you quiet," Arthur mused.

Alayna was chewing her bottom lip before she took off at a sprint. Arthur ran after her, catching up with her at the top of the stairs.

"Alayna," Arthur called, catching her wrist and spinning her to face him.

"I have to get to Amis," Alayna said, her eyes wide with fear.

"And what's your plan?"

"I'll make it up as I go."

"Alayna…"

Tears began to well in Alayna's eyes, taking Arthur aback. He suddenly felt the need to reach out to the girl, to make the tears ago away. He raised a hand, then dropped it to his side.

Alayna quickly wiped away the tears with the heel of her palm. "I have to save him."

"Then I'll help you."

Alayna watched Arthur with wide eyes. "But Arthur…"

"I'll just need my father's leave."

"You know he'll never let you leave for something like this."

Arthur smiled, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "Sure he will.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Uther said.

Alayna, who was standing behind Arthur, hung her head.

"Father, if Althalos is so ruthless as to murder his own kin, think of what he would do to others. He could start a war with Camelot," Arthur reasoned.

Uther's clenched jaw moved side to side. He son spoke the truth. Another war was not something Uther wanted to undertake. He had worked hard to build up this castle, he would not let it fall. Finally he spoke. "I will allow you to infiltrate and take him out."

"It's not that simple, father. Who would rule in his name? Riots would break out. We need someone who will take the throne immediately. Alayna has a brother of fifteen. If we can find him, we can seat him on the throne and Camelot can gain an alliance with Kent."

Uther pondered over Arthur's words. Gods be damned they made sense.

"Where is this younger brother?"

"Nemeth, your Grace," Alayna supplied.

"That's near to Kent," Uther realized. "They could have gotten to him already."

"They just now sent an assassin to murder our prisoner, meaning they just found out Alayna and her brother are not dead. If we hurry, we could beat them there," Arthur said.

Uther seemed to think it over before he sunk into his throne. "Alright, take as little men as necessary and return the boy to Kent. I expect loyalty for Kent."

"You have my word, sire," Alayna promised.

Those in the throne room bowed their heads and took their leave. Arthur stopped in the hallway outside. "Go pack what you need, we leave shortly."

Alayna threw her arms around Arthur's neck, nearly in tears. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur gave the girl an awkward hug back, but he could not ignore the swooping feeling in his heart.

"I'll go get my things," she said and hurried off.

* * *

Arthur, Alayna and Merlin rode for Nemeth the next day.

"Alayna, why are all your siblings separated?" Merlin asked, looking over at the girl. She was dressed for battle with a chainmill shirt that hung to her thighs, black pants and knee-high black boots. Her pretty golden hair was in a braid that wrapped around her head.

"My eldest brother stayed in Kent, as he was to rule when my father passed. The second oldest. Athanasi, my father sent here to Camelot as a peace offering. Knowing Athanasi would be a knight, I was sent as back up in case he should be slain in battle-which he was. Though King Uther seemed to forget about me….Anyway, my last brother was only eight when they shipped him off to Nemeth. He was to be trained to be something, I don't know, a knight or a squire or something. He was meant to keep the peace too," Alayna explained.

"That must have been hard, to be separated from your siblings," Merlin sympathized.

"It is when you're ten-years-old," Alayna agreed. "But I like it in Camelot and my brother taught me how to use a sword. I would never have been able to learn that stuck in my father's castle; stuffed into dresses and made to learn how to sew."

"Your brother was a good knight," Arthur commented. "It was an honor to have fought with him."

"You fought with my brother? But you're not much older than I am," Alayna said with a hint of surprise.

Arthur smirked. "I've been playing with swords when I was five. I've been practicing with knights since I was nine."

"There it is!" Alayna cried with relief. Over the hill they could spot Nemeth with smoky chimneys rising in the ever darkening sky.

"Let's rest here tonight and head to the town in the morning," Arthur suggested.

"Why not find an inn in town?" Merlin asked.

"Three strangers entering a town at night riding palace horses? No, too suspicious. We'll camp here tonight," Arthur insisted.

Alayna and Merlin saw the logic in this and began to set up camp. Soon enough they had a fire roaring and their bedrolls laid out on the ground. Arthur set Merlin to start making dinner and Arthur and Alayna went out in search of timber.

"Are you planning on bringing Athanasi back to Camelot?" Arthur asked, bending over to collect kindling.

"It's the only place he'll be safe," Alayna replied.

"Well…as assassin tried to get to you and you're in Camelot," Arthur said.

Alayna granted Arthur a smile. "But I have you."

Arthur couldn't stop the grin growing on his face.

"I know you'll protect us," Alayna said with certainty.

"With my life," Arthur promised.

Alayna's features softened. She was about to open her mouth when there was a rustle in the bushes. Alayna hugged her pile of kindling to her chest. "What was that?"


	6. Amis Thorel

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I may not write a chapter for a while and I wanted you guys to have something to tide you over. Also, sorry for the lack of action, but it's coming!**

06\. Amis Thorel

"Stay back," Arthur whispered, pulling out his sword,

The bush rustled once more before a squirrel hopped out, scurrying past Alayna and Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes in relief, sheathing his sword and Alayna sighed.

"Come on, we'd better get back to camp," Arthur said.

Alayna nodded, following Arthur. She looked back at the bush with suspicion but headed back to camp.

* * *

The next day the threesome entered Nemeth. It wasn't as rich as Camelot and many of the people they passed on the streets wore rags. But the castle they reached was grand enough.

"Halt," commanded a guard who stood outside the castle gates. "What's your business here?"

Arthur was about to announce himself but Alayna stepped forward instead. "I am Alayna Thorel, sister to Amis Thorel."

"And your companions?"

"This is Prince Arthur of Camelot and his manservant."

"What business do you have here?" asked the guard.

"I am here to see my brother, and speak to your king," Alayna said, chin raised high.

The guard regarded her for a moment before he allowed the threesome to pass. They entered the castle, which was decorated with large tapestries and statues.

"Can I help you?"

The three looked forward to see an elderly man approaching them.

"Yes," Alayna answered. "We're looking for the king."

"Not just anyone can see the king, my lady."

"I am Alayna Thorel. My brother is Amis Thorel. We have a truce and I demand to see the king," Alayna said adamantly.

The older man's weary eyes searched the girl before him. Finally, he bowed his head. "Follow me."

Once the man's back was turned, Alayna gave Merlin a high-five before following the old man.

The throne room was even more lavish than the rest of the castle. Almost everything in it appeared to be made of gold.

'He surrounds himself with riches while his people wear rags' Alayna thought with distaste, but she didn't let it show.

The king was seated upon his throne, knights stationed on either side of him.

"Who do you bring me?" the king asked, eyes the Camelot crew with suspicion.

"I am Alayna Thorel, Your Grace. My brother Amis is in your care."

"Ah yes, he is training to be a scholar," the king said, scratching his chin.

"My lord, we need to take Amis back with us to Camelot," Alayna said carefully.

The king's eyes flashed. "He is my ward sent to me by your father. Is he rescinding our truce?"

"No, Your Grace," Alayna said quickly. "But my brother is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" the king asked, his voice sounding not the least bit concerned.

"An assassin has been sent to kill me and my brother-"

The king cut Alayna off. "Who sent an assassin to kill you?"

Alayna shifted uncomfortably. She glanced back at Arthur before looking back to the king. "My brother, Your Grace. If Amis and I are dead, there will be no one to claim the throne but him."

"And why should I care?" asked the king.

"My brother will rule in tyranny, I just know it. If a man is capable of trying to murder his own siblings, what will he do to others? He could start a war," Alayna said.

"War you say?"

"Yes, Your Grace. And I do not believe you'd be exempt."

The king scratched his chin again, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "And if you take the boy to Camelot, how will you stop this war?"

"Amis will be safe in Camelot. King Uther has allotted knights to take care of my brother. With him out of the picture, Amis will rule. Since he has spent much of his life here, an alliance would be in order," Alayna appealed to the king.

The king thought some more before sighing. "Very well, take the boy. But on the condition an alliance will be struck when he takes the throne."

Alayna bowed. "Yes, Your Grace."

"Fetch the boy," the king told the elderly man and he scurried to do it.

Alayna waited anxiously. Amis had been eight when he had been sent to Nemeth as a ward. Alayna had been ten. It had been seven year since she'd seen her brother. He'd be fifteen now. Would she even recognize him?

Alayna was stuck in her thoughts when the older man appeared, a boy in tow. He was tall, as tall as Arthur but lacking muscles. His hair was brown, but curly like Alayna's. He also shared the vibrant green eyes.

"Amis…" Alayna whispered.

"Alayna…?" Amis said. Cautiously, he began to step forward until the siblings were in arm's length of each other.

"You look so different," Alayna said softly as her eyes searched her brother.

"So do you," Amis said.

Finally, Alayna reached out, pulling her brother into a hug. He hugged her back.

"What's going on?" he asked Alayna as they pulled away.

"We have much to discuss," Alayna said.


	7. Destiny

"King? I don't know..." Amis said, pacing the floor.

Alayna watched her little brother move back and forth from her seat by the fireplace in his room.

"I have not been groomed for king," Amis finally said, stopping to stare at his sister. "I've been training to be a scholar. I know nothing of how to rule a kingdom."

"Does any lord really know how to run a kingdom?" Alayna asked, getting to her feet. "Little brother, you are smart. You have studied past kings and strategies, you are more prepared than many."

"But what about battle? I've never even held a sword."

Alayna smiled. "That's alright. Arthur and I can teach you."

"Why don't you rule Kent, Alayna?" Amis asked.

Alayna stopped. "Me?"

The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Maybe it was because she was a girl and could never dream of running a kingdom. And truth be told, she had no desire to. She'd always felt more at home in Camelot than in Kent. That's where Arthur was...

'And Merlin!' Alayna quickly thought. 'Merlin's there! My friends. Right! My friends are there and I don't want to leave them...'

"Yes. You were older when we left Kent. You saw how father ruled. And don't you work in the castle at Camelot? You would know how to rule better than I," Amis said quickly.

Alayna moved forwards, placing a hand on Amis' shoulder. She smiled. "Amis. This is your destiny, not mine."

Amis sighed and looked down to his feet.

"Don't worry. We're going to bring you back to Camelot where you'll be safe until we can remove our older brother from the throne. I'm sure you can learn plenty in that time," Alayna tried to smile encouragingly.

"But how are we going to remove Althalos from the throne? He has an army. Is Camelot willing to fight a war?" Amis asked.

Alayna frowned.

* * *

"It has to be an assassination mission," Alayna said, pacing the room.

"An assassination?" Arthur echoed. He was standing against the wall.

"Your father offered us a few knights bu he will not give us an army to fight Althalos. We're going to have to take him out ourselves," Alayna said.

"Alayna, listen to what you're saying," Arthur said.

"If anyone found out Arthur was responsible for the assassination of a king, it could ruin Camelot," Merlin said.

Alayna stopped pacing and turned to face Arthur. "I'll do it."

"Absolutely not."

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Alayna glared. "If you can't do it, I will."

"It's far too dangerous," Arthur attempted to reason.

"Less dangerous for me than it would be anyone else. I know that castle like the back of my hand. I could easily sneak into Althalos' bed chamber and slit his throat while he sleeps," Alayna said.

"Could you really do that to your own brother?" Merlin asked.

Alayna turned a steely gaze on Merlin. "He tried to have me killed. He is no brother of mine."

The horses were saddled and the bags they carried bulging with provisions. Alayna was busy tightening the reigns of her horse when Arthur approached.

"Are you ready to leave, Alayna? Your brother seems anxious," Arthur commented.

"I'm not coming with you," Alayna said, not even looking at the prince.

"What?"

"Hard of hearing, sire?" Alayna turned a small smile on Arthur. "I said: I'm not coming with you. I'm closer to Kent now than if I were to ride back to Camelot."

"Wait, you're planning on leaving _now_?"

"Why wait?"

Arthur seemed troubled. "My father will not be pleased if I do not return to Camelot."

"That's why you'll be returning. You have to take my brother there," Alayna said.

"I'm going with you."

It was Alayna's turn to look puzzled.

"I will not let you do this alone," Arthur said.

"But…my brother…"

"Merlin can take him home," Arthur said. He raised his voice. "Isn't that right, Merlin?"

"Right, sire," Merlin replied despite not having heard his orders.

Alayna chewed on her lip. "I don't know about this Arthur…"

Arthur placed a hand on Alayna's arm. "Your brother will be fine. It's you I'm worried about. You'll need a partner."

Alayna sighed in defeat. "Alright…"

* * *

It was a three day ride to Kent. On the last day, Arthur and Alayna traveled under the cover of night fall. They left their horses on the forestry line and got as close as they dared to the castle walls.

"How are we going to get in?" Arthur whispered.

"There are some tunnels that should bring us to the dungeons," Alayna replied. "Follow me."

The pair slipped around the back side of the city gates where there were patches of forestry. Alayna led Arthur to a cave.

"We have to go in there?" Arthur asked.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll get dirty?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just not looking forward to having to protect you from whatever beasts live in there."

"Protect me?" Alayna scoffed. "I believe it's your hide that needs saving. No come on."

The two made their way through the cave, which was trickier than they had imagined without torches to light their way. At one point, Alayna almost fell off a cliff inside the cave, prompting Arthur to save her. Alayna had grumbled something to a smirking Arthur before taking the lead again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Alayna and Arthur reached a door placed in the cave's stone wall. Alayna opened the door, slipping inside. They followed a long passageway that finally ended just outside the dungeon cells. Arthur had barely emerged after Alayna when Alayna spotted two guards.

Alayna put a hand out, stopping Arthur from going any further. She nodded towards the guards and Arthur peered over at them. Arthur peered around the floor, finding several chunks of stone that had broken off from the wall. Taking one, he chucked it past the guards.

The rock caught the guards' attention and they moved to a corner to inspect the noise. Alayna and Arthur ran forward, using the hilts of their swords to hit them in their necks, causing the nights to collapse, unconscious.

"Lady Alayna?"

Alayna looked to her right at the call of her name. Standing in one of the cells was an elderly man, in his late sixties. He was grasping the bars, peering at Alayna as though she was a ghost.

"Lief," Alayna breathed, moving over to the cell. "What are you doing here?"

Lief had been the king's advisor for as long as she could remember.

"Your brother put me down here after your father grew ill," Lief explained.

"Well don't worry," Alayna assured. "I'm here to dispose of Althalos and put Amis in his place."

"Amis? My lady, he is only a boy of fifteen," Lief protested.

"Yes but he will have you for guidance."

Lief watched Alayna for a long moment before sighing and nodding.

"I need you to stay here while Arthur and I get to Althalos. I'll have you released afterwards."

Lief stuck a hand through the bars, catching one of Alayna's. "Be careful, Alayna."

Alayna smiled, promised she would and grabbed Arthur by the sleeve, pulling him along as they ascended the stairs to the first level of the castle.

"Please take care not to harm any of the guards," Alayna told Arthur as they wandered down hallways. "They're just following orders. I'm sure they're just being loyal to Kent, not to Althalos himself."

Arthur nodded in understanding.

It was well past midnight when Alayna and Arthur arrived outside of Althalos' bed chamber. Alayna turned to Arthur. "I need you to stand guard outside the door. Whatever you hear, do not leave your post. Understand?"

Arthur looked troubled. "Alayna…I'm not sure about this."

"Well it's a little late to turn back now."

"He could kill you," Arthur continued.

"With an assassin or his own blade. I'd rather go down fighting."

Alayna reached out, taking Arthur's hand. Her eyes searched his.

"Promise me you'll be careful," she said.

Arthur frowned before giving Alayna's hand a squeeze. "You too."

Alayna smiled before turning to face the wooden door before her. She took a deep breath before opening the door and slipping into the chambers. Arthur stood guard in front of the door as Alayna closed it.

Alayna quickly took in her surroundings. To her dismay, she found Althalos' bed empty. Instead, he was standing in front of his window, back turned to her.

"Alayna," Althalos said. "I've been expecting you."

"How-?"

"I have eyes everywhere, little sister," Althalos turned to look at Alayna. No one would guess they were related, for Althalos was the opposite of Alayna's bright hair and eyes, instead sporting curly black hair and brown eyes.

"So you know I'm here to kill you," Alayna said evenly, drawing her sword.

Althalos chuckled. "Please Alayna; I don't want you dying in my bedchambers. Blood is so messy."

Alayna glared. "What has happened to you?"

Althalos said nothing but instead, drew his sword. Alayna understood the time for talking was over. It was time to fight.

Althalos made the first move, rushing Alayna and slashing at her throat. Alayna raised her sword to block his, sending the sound of ringing metal bouncing around the room. Alayna clenched her teeth together as she pushed back with all her might, pushing Althalos away. As he stumbled backwards, Alayna attacked, sending a blow at his abdomen.

Althalos dodged and got behind Alayna, taking another swipe at her. Alayna ducked and turned around to face Althalos. His eyes were glinting dangerously and Alayna saw nothing of her brother in them. Althalos was gone and was replaced by this mad man.

The battle raged on, the two Thorel siblings parrying and dodging. As the fight continued, Alayna grew weary. He blows and blocks became sloppy and Althalos noticed. He took a quick stab at his sister and the blade sunk into her upper arm.

Alayna cried out in pain, immediately stepping away from Althalos. She glanced down to the wound that was now oozing blood that stained her shirt. Althalos approached. Alayna glanced up. Althalos raised his sword high.

Alayna remember what Arthur taught her. If an enemy raises his sword high, don't raise yours to meet his. Instead, aim for his exposed area. And that's just what Alayna did. Gripping her sword handle tightly, she rushed forward, piercing Althalos' abdomen with her blade.

Althalos gasped in surprise, his eyes widening. After a moment, his sword dropped from his hand, landing on the stone floor with a clatter. Alayna pulled her blade out and Althalos' hands grasped at the wound, his hands quickly being coated in blood. Her brother turned a surprised look on Alayna before he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Arthur ran in. His eyes scoured the room, taking in the scene in front of him. His eyes found Alayna. Arthur strode over.

"Arthur-"

Arthur cut Alayna off by pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Alayna was surprised at first, but she smiled, wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck. That's when Arthur noticed her wound.

"You're hurt," Arthur said in alarm, taking Alayna's arm into his hands.

"It's nothing," Alayna tried to say but Arthur was already ripping the bottom of his shirt to bind the wound.

As Arthur was busy with this, Alayna glanced down at her brother. He lay on the ground, unmoving. Alayna felt guilt stab through her, but she quickly banished it. This is what Kent needed.

* * *

"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you King of Kent."

Amis rose from his knees, turning to face the crowd in the room with him. A golden crown sat upon his head.

"Long live the king!" the room shouted. "Long live the king!"

Amis' eyes searched the room until he found Alayna, who was smiling and clapping. Amis smiled back.

* * *

"He'll make a good king," Merlin commented on the horse next to Alayna. "He seems fair and kind."

"He will make a good king," Alayna smiled as her, Merlin and Arthur made their way back to Camelot. "Maybe even better than Arthur."

Arthur scoffed, making Alayna laugh.

"I still don't understand why you just didn't take the throne, Alayna," Merlin said.

"Then who would mend Arthur's armor? After all, he does ruin it every other day."

"That's true," Merlin smiled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I have half a mind to replace the both of you."

"You'd never do that," Alayna said confidently. "I'm too pretty and Merlin is busy saving your skin."

Arthur shook his head, refusing to comment. Alayna and Merlin shared a laugh. At that moment, everything seemed as it should. Alayna was safe and Kent had a bright future. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
